Garcia and Kevin Sitting in a Tree'
by Rebecca1
Summary: Part of the CM Weekly Prompts for August Week 2 Reid has never been as puzzled by anything as much as he is at JJ's song


'Garcia and Kevin Sitting in a Tree'

This was written on a whim and is from the CM Weekly Prompts forum for Week 2 of August .

The prompt I chose was:

**Write about how Reid learns the meaning of the song JJ was singing.**

Thanks for taking the time to read this

* * *

Reid couldn't get that song out of his head. It was a puzzle and he felt a burning need to solve any kind of puzzle. He had found out a long time ago that he'd be unable to sleep until he figured it out. Damn JJ and Emily. He'd tried several times to get it out of Prentiss but she refused to tell him, as had Morgan and JJ. Apparently they found their power over him amusing. Morgan had once told him that if he ever knew something that the genius didn't he'd never let him hear the end of it. Derek had been true to that and laughed and teased and given 'clues' but to no avail. An irritated Spencer paced the length of his living room contemplating everything he'd learned. JJ had repeated the song:

_'Garcia and Kevin sitting in a tree'. _He'd been told that he shouldn't take it literally after he'd told them that the nearest tree was eight and a half minutes away and it'd take at least five minutes to get high enough to be considered as _'sitting in a tree'_. In addition to this, the time they were sitting in the tree must be taken into account and then the five minutes getting down and the eight and a half minute journey back. Therefore, he'd concluded that it wasn't possible to do that because they'd just gotten back from a case and Kevin couldn't have possibly made it to Rossi's office before the team got back.

So his first two clues were the song and the knowledge that it had nothing to do with a tree of any kind. This alone confused one Spencer Reid, him being a man of logic and all. After this, Emily had sighed and asked him how he'd never heard it before. Evidently, it must be a popular song. Rossi, having finished his talk with Kevin had laughed at Spencer and confirmed that he too had heard it. Then, feeling bad, Dave proceeded to tell the youngest team member that it was more of a rhyme than a song and teenagers tend to sing it as a form of gossip. It has a meaning and everyone understands it. Then he re-iterated and supplied with 'everyone but you that is'. The youngest simply smiled as he ran through this information in his head.

Dr. Reid stopped in his living room as he had an idea. He would need coffee if he was going to figure this out. Not missing a beat, the agent rushed to his kitchen and withing two minutes re-entered his living room with a steaming cup of his favourite coffee. Sighing in content after his first sip he got back to the matter at hand. Maybe he was broaching the subject the wrong way. He had the song, that he shouldn't take it literally, it was popular and there was a meaning behind it. Profile Garcia. He'd noticed that she'd been unusually happy later – more so than usual which he'd never thought possible. Garcia and JJ were best friends so of course she'd know too. Morgan was shocked. Maybe Morgan had been replaced? He mentally kicked himself for even thinking that. Of course not, those two were like peas in a pod.

Half an hour and two cups of coffee later he'd still not figured it out. Only then did he realise that Penelope had recently taught him about Google. According to the bubbly tech analyst it was the key to everything and anything anyone might need to know was sure to be on there. Determined, he rose from the couch and over to the ancient computer that lay on the desk in his study. Books and papers were scattered across said desk and on the keyboard for the computer so he pushed them carelessly out of the way promising to sort them out later. He was usually a patient man but right now it took all his self control to not scream and shake the computer which seemed to be taking ages to load. Eventually, he had managed to get into Google. What was he supposed to type in? He'd try the lyrics first. Clicking on the first link he finally understood.

"Kevin and Garcia are more than friends." He whispered at the screen. For a moment he was proud of himself for solving such a difficult puzzle before reality hit him. It was simple – all Emily, Morgan and JJ had to do was tell him the answer. Was it really that difficult? Snatching his phone out of his pocket he sent a text to each of them_ :_

_you will pay for this_

* * *

This really isn't my best work but I didn't want to change it because it'd probably never get posted if I did

Thanks for reading :-)

I'd appreciate any reviews and thanks again for reading


End file.
